dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorting
Welcome to ! Before you start roleplaying, the first thing you need to do is get your character's plot and history approved by the administration team. If your character is a student, please click the Sorting Hat. If they are an adult than click the Ministry symbol. Both can be located below. Please read the Character Policy for more information. Contact any member of the Sorting Department if you need assistance or have any questions. Hogwarts Main Crest.png|Get Your Student Sorted!|link=Forum:Sorting MoM.png|Get Your Adult Approved!|link=Forum:Adult Sorting *Name: Your character must have a first and last name. Unless they are non-human creature with only one name, such as a centaur, this applies to all. Their names must also be appropriate and not just nonsense letters. They may have same first or last name as a character in Harry Potter, however they cannot be related to that character, especially if they are an important one. *Personality: Your character's personality should be at least two paragraphs and seven sentences long. *History: Your character's history should be at least three paragraphs long (each paragraph being seven sentences). Information that you must put in your character's history is how they grew up, and how their parents met (regardless of whether or not the character knows this information), and whether they were magical born or not. Please write about your character's first signs of magic and what age this occurred. If your character is a ghost, please write about how they died. *Sorting Quiz: Please answer the sorting quiz, especially if your character is a student. As stated in the Adult Sorting Forum, it is optional to do so for adults. *Occupation (Adults): If your character is an adult, just saying their occupation in the sorting forum does not necessarily mean that they will get the job. Unless your character has a freelance profession, they need to sign up for their occupation. For example, the Auror Office, the Ministry of Magic, or the Store Employee Sign-Up. *Rare and Natural Abilities: Your first two characters cannot be exotic. This means that they have a special ability, or are not completely human. This includes metamorphmagi, part/full vampires, werewolves, part/full veela, ghosts and the likes. Exotic characters can only make up 40% of your characters, whichever is less, however special exceptions could be made with admin approval. If your character is exotic, please specify in the forum. If you do not and add it to your character's page later on, then you will get a warning from one of the members of the admin team. Also, since non-humans are not allowed to have a wand, full vampires and veela are not allowed at Hogwarts, as they would not be able to practice magic. *Admin Comments: If an admin comments on your sorting forum and asks to make a change and you do not do it within one week, your sorting will be deleted. *New User Character Limit: For your first month here, you can only make two characters. Afterwards, you can make more, but the limit is twenty. *Signature: Please sign your sorting forum with ~~~~ or your signature. *Time Limit: You will be given two weeks to finish a work-in-progress sorting. page credit Category:Sorting Category:Adult Sorting Category:Site administration Category:Characters and Locations Department